The Time before Time
by TheInternetsBookWorm
Summary: Excerpt: It was like the robot had just transformed from irresponsible, clumsy, cartoon-maniac robot to responsible, a little less clumsy, cartoon-maniac robot. The story of Sigmund's recruitment to the Great Clock. Note: Chapter 6 revised. */On Hold/*
1. New Recruit

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I just thought it would be interesting (and funny) to try answering the question: How did Sigmund get to the Great Clock in the first place? I normally don't try writing fanfiction just because I want to, but I thought this was a good idea. So, prepare to laugh your heads off (that is, if this chapter came out well...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. If I did... well, a girl can dream...

* * *

"_I see the future_

_And what do I see?_

_Robots goin' crazy across the – GALAXEEE"  
_

Sigma-0426A spun around as he mopped the floor of the cafeteria. Jumping on top of the table, he started playing air guitar with his mop.

"Then shout with ME! YEAH!" He screamed at the top of his vocal processors.

"SIGMA-0426A!" The employee door slammed open and and the cafeteria head, a large female robot, stormed in. Sigma-04261 froze in his spot like a statue. Too bad the pose was his air guitar-ing pose.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, putting a hand on her (extremely large) hip and leaning to one side, like one of those holo-net models.

"Why, nothing, Alga! Nothing at all! Just mopping the floor – just like I'm supposed to!" Sigma-0426A laughed nervously.

With a suspicious look, Alga nodded. Then, she looked at the clock and blew up again.

"You lazy piece of scrap! You should have finished hours ago! The dinner rush will arrive in twenty minutes!" She picked him up by the antennae so they could face eye-to-eye. Her prisoner, on the other hand, tried to avoid eye contact.

"You are not fit to work here!" Alga continued. "Someone with no time sense and no responsibility could never work at the most prestigious food court on planet Viceron."

Sigma-0426A looked around questioningly, but said nothing. Anyone who tried to interrupt Alga during one of her "most-prestigious-food-court-on-planet-Viceron" speeches had a death wish.

"You are a disgrace!" she concluded as she flung Sigma-0246A across the room, through the back door. "Hmph!" She snorted as she walked away, swinging her hips awkwardly.

The smaller robot flew through the door and landed unceremoniously in a heap of bolts on the floor.

"Ow!" he wailed as he picked himself up and dusted himself. "That lousy, gluttonous, conceited, no good robot... I'm comin' for you! Ya hear me?" _'Though maybe that'll happen only after I take karate lessons, and maybe get a R.Y.N.O.'_

The alleyway he was in was dark, now that the sun was setting. Sigma-0426A looked around nervously. He had a feeling someone was watching him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called, looking around with panic-filled eyes.

"Sigma-0426A?" a voice called from the darkness, echoing in the long alley. The voice sounded rather like an old Terachnoid, and yet had a resonance of youth in it.

"Y-yes?" Sigma-0426A answered, shaking with fear. "Wha-what do you want? Don't come near me! I have a weapon!" he exclaimed as he reached into his storage and pulled out a screwdriver.

A blue light flashed to his left, causing the panicked robot to jump. Shortly afterward, a small, pink creature emerged from the darkness. It appeared to be glowing, allowing the robot to see it clearly enough to notice it's elaborate holo-armour, and headgear.

"Fear not, Sigma-0426A, for I mean no harm." it spoke in a clear voice. "I am Orvus, and I have come here to give you a job."

"Wha-what kind of job?" Sigma-0426A asked, his eyes wary. _'Don't trust this guy. He's just trying to steal my bolts'_

"Come with me," Orvus replied. "and I will explain everything." He then beckoned Sigma-0426A towards a teleporter. The robot hesitated, still suspicious of the strange creature's motives.

"There is no need to fear, Sigma-0426A." Orvus reassured him.

Finally, taking a deep breath (if robots can actually do that) Sigma-0426A stepped into the teleporter, and the two vanished in a blue flash of energy.

* * *

A/N:I thought this came out pretty well... it was a bit hard, but I was able to change Sigmund's character ever so slightly, so that it would be set in such a way that he would be Sigmund as we know him because of his job as Junior Caretaker.

Note: I based the scene from the fact that Sigmund's real name is Sigma-0426A and that he used to work as a cleaner-bot on planet Viceron before Orvus came to make him Junior Caretaker.

Please review and let me know if I should continue this story. Well, maybe I'll decide after the second chapter. Please expect minor changes to show up in each chapter - I'm a bit indecisive that way...

Update: I am aware of the anachronism in this chapter. The scene is set WAY before Courtney Gears ever wrote that song. But the idea is just so hard to resist. It wouldn't give the same effect using any other song (made up, or real). So let's just overlook it this one time. Pwease? ;)


	2. Orientation

A/N: Ok! Here's the next chapter!! Sorry I didn't update in so long. It's been pretty busy around here. Expect a few changes every once in a while. I proofread, but I think I need to proofread my proofreading. So... onto the chapter *fanfare*

Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank belongs to Insomniac Games... as does my heart.

* * *

Orvus turned around and smiled at the robot behind him. He eyed him warily, as they arrived at their destination – a huge hall with walls made of glass.

As soon as Sigma-0426A processed what happened, he looked around in fear at what could be lurking behind the walls (there wasn't anything actually there – the glass was transparent).

"Who are you? Where have you taken me?" the robot demanded, turning to the pink creature in front of him. The creature laughed a sinister laugh (or, at least HE thought it was sinister).

"I told you already, Sigma-0426A. I am Orvus. I brought you here to give you a job."

"What job?"

Orvus merely smiled and replied, "All in good time, Sigma-0426A. Now come. Follow me." He floated toward a door in front of them, which promptly opened to allow him through.

Sigma-0426A hesitated. He was still suspicious. But, after a second, curiosity got the better of him. And so, he followed.

As he passed through the door, Sigma-0426A reached a hallway. He then turned a corner.

And another.

And another.

Finally, after he was sure he was hopelessly lost, Sigma-0426A came to another door.

"Um..." he started. "Hi, door._" 'Great. I'm talking to a _door.' "Could you open up for me?"

A female voice chimed, **"_Access granted_"** ,from a hidden speaker. The door then opened, revealing a breathtaking view from a platform.

"Whoa... " Naturally, Sigma-0426A was awed at the unexpected response.

As he approached the edge, he saw a flock of blue creatures (that looked suspiciously similar to Orvus) flying around in circles with a childish '"Whee!!".

The entire floor was made of glass platforms in strategic places. There were a few plants (at least he thought they were plants) growing on the platforms. In the distance, gold rings revolved around a blue sphere of energy from different angles, like an atom – except much slower.

"You like my facility?" a familiar voice came from behind. Sigma-0426A turned to see Orvus floating at his eye level, holding the scepter from before.

"Th-this is _your_ facility?"

"Well, yes. Would you like the grand tour?"

Sigma-0426A was thrilled, all previous suspicion forgotten. "Really? That would be awesome!!"

Orvus smiled at his enthusiasm. "Well, then follow me." he said as he floated towards a set of platforms.

_'I didn't see those there before.'_ the robot thought as he followed Orvus across the platforms to another door.

_'Is this place full of only doors and platforms??'_

Orvus raised his scepter and spoke in his clear, firm voice. "Computer, open the door to the orientation room. We need to show our guest the orientation video."

_**"****Please stand by for unlocking mechanism."**_

"Hey, here's a joke. What do you call the irrational fear of Agorians?"

_'But it's perfectly rational to be afraid of Agorians.' _Sigma-0426A thought.

"AGORA-phobia!!" the pink creature exclaimed as he broke out into helpless giggles. "Oh dear, I crack myself up. Don't you think so, computer?"

"Yes, sir. Indeed. You are the funniest being in Polaris." the computer's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Orvus, however, appeared to be oblivious to her tone and continued to giggle.

_**"****Unlocking sequence complete. Please proceed to Orientation Chamber Beta."**_

"Well, I've got to _beta_ you to it!!" Orvus started again. This time, he actually snorted.

Sigma-0426A was rather bewildered by this _exchange. 'He thinks those are funny?_?' he thought as he followed his guide into the chamber.

The chamber the pair entered was huge. With a large screen at one end, and a comfy looking couch in the center, this place looked like heaven to the robot. _'Just think of all the cartoons I can watch in here!!'_

"If you could take a seat on the couch... " Orvus motioned for him to sit. "We can begin the orientation video."

Sigma-0426A sat down, as the screen turned on.

The screen flashed orange and then showed a picture of a cartoon version of Orvus. A voice piped up from the screen, similar to Orvus's, but a little different.

"Welcome, new recruit, to The Great Clock! In this video, you will learn just what The Great Clock is, what it does, and what is YOUR role to play in it's functioning.

"First – what is the Great Clock? Let me tell you a story......"

* * *

A/N: I am REALLY annoyed!! I refuse to get the third chapter up till I get at least 1 review. If you guys out there want to hear the story, then you better write a review!!! Please? Even an anonymous one??

A/N 2: I realize that Sigmund still hasn't got his nickname. Please be patient. It's coming! Next chapter (if I get enough reviews): A Story


	3. A Story

A/N: Well, I finally got this one up, as promised. Sorry for taking so long... I got a bit stuck at first – I needed to make the story of the Fongoids and their overuse of time (a story heard over and OVER again in the game) interesting. I sure hope I got this right!!!

Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank belong to the brilliant minds at Insomniac. And of course, you too, Bathroom Cat ;)

* * *

"Three thousand years ago, we, the Zoni, gave the gift of time travel to the Fongoids. We had found prosperity with the help of the technology, and we had hoped that they would, in turn, find happiness as well.

"However, that was a grave mistake.

"The Fongoids... well... they certainly used our gift. Thanks to their... _usage_, the time-space continuum became weaker by the day. And finally, a tiny rip appeared, destroying eighty-three celestial entities."

Sigma-0426A gasped. "So that's what caused that damage? The guy on the news said it was just a nuclear imbalance in a star!"

"And that's why," the voice continued, " we took away the Fongoids time-traveling technology.

"We set work to repair the damage caused by their misuse. And that led to the creation of-" The screen show a picture of a large, circular, complicated-looking piece of machinery. "The Great Clock.

"This facility functions as a time-keeper for the entire universe. It repairs time anomalies and it's purpose is it prevent anything similar to that "nuclear imbalance" from happening.

"But we have a shortage of staff, here at the Great Clock. That is why we are gathering responsible and dependable beings from all over the universe to

"And you, new recruit, should be proud that your contribution is part of this noble resolve! You have been chosen for your unique ability from among billions of beings in the universe! Welcome,"

Another robotic-sounding voice stated, "Sigma-0426A!"

The Orvus-like voice then continued, "And congratulations!"

The screen then turned white and faded to black.

"So now you understand " Orvus stated from his position on the couch. "why you are here."

Sigma-0426A had been staring at the now-blank screen. '_This place keeps time in the ENITRE galaxy? That is so cool!!'_

Apparently he had voiced that thought, because Orvus replied, "Yes, I do suppose it is - 'cool'. Now come with me and I will introduce you to our staff."

He got up from the couch and floated over to where the door was, waiting for Sigma-0426A. The latter got up from his seat and walked slowly to where Orvus was. _'Meet the staff? I bet they're a bunch of mean looking guys who are going to beat me up!' _He stammered nervously as they walked out of the Orientation Chamber, "I-I don't think it's necessary to meet the s-staff."

"Nonsense! You should know who you're working with. It helps build teamwork. And teamwork is essential here at the Great Clock."

Sigma-0426A sighed in defeat. _'I might as well resign to my fate... '_

The pair crossed various platforms and corridors.

As they traveled, Sigma-0426A caught sight of a flock of those blue creatures from before. Orvus had explained that they we're called the 'Zoni'. What a strange name. The Zoni were fighting off a bunch of yellow bug-like creatures.

One Zoni, obviously hurt, was shooting blue energy at the bugs while the others were flying around trying to find an open spot to attack.

Orvus kept moving forward, as if the epic battle wasn't even happening! Sigma-0426A stopped to watch, wondering if he should help. _'Those guys are getting totally creamed out there!'_ "Who are they? The extermination company?"

"No, Sigma-0426A, they are the gardeners."

_'G-g-g-gardeners?!?!' _Sigma-0426A stepped back a bit. _'I'm doomed.'_

Eventually, the pair reached a huge door.

"Alright! Are you ready to meet the staff of our facility?" Orvus asked the robot behind him.

Sigma-0426A looked like he was about to wet himself (if robots can actually do that). "About as ready as I'll ever be..." He replied as he pulled out his trusty screwdriver to prepare for a battle.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Frankly, it didn't come out as well as I hoped it would. And I was hoping to add more Orvus jokes and maybe make Sigmund a bit more on the erratic side. I sure hope I got his character right here!

* Switches on PS3 to play A.C.i.T. and get back into character. *


	4. Terratrope Siege

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... I've been suffering from a kind of writer's block. I had noticed that my story quality the past 3 chapters had been deteriorating, so I wanted to try and make this chapter better than them. I think I came out with something more up to my standards...

Anyway, enjoy this one! It's pretty long, for once.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Terratrope Siege**

Sigma-0426A was scared.

Really scared.

After all, he was about to face a group of bloodthirsty creatures with nothing but a screwdriver and a pink Zoni with a bad sense of humor. What a team.

_'Why in the world did I agree to this? What ever possessed me to endanger my life in this stupid, giant piece of - '_ Sigma-0426A was about to start punching himself when he was interrupted.

"Sigma-0426A?" Orvus looked confused at his silent outburst. _'Who wouldn't be?'_ "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, totally fine... " was the nervous reply. "Absolutely, positively fine. Yup. Nothing wrong here. No sirree! "

Orvus was worried.

Really worried.

This was the first time a non-Zoni was being recruited to the clock. And to make matters worse, he's a jumpy, nervous, irresponsible bucket of bolts! Only the stars know how the Zoni will react to his decision.

He glanced back at his new recruit – Sigma-0426A. A lazy, overactive, cartoon-loving robot with not the slightest bit of time sense. _'And he's supposed to run a clock...'_ He silently laughed at his joke.

But the clock needs that robot. More than he himself knows. And, even though it doesn't look like it, Sigma-0426A has potential. Exactly what potential... that's a different problem. But Orvus firmly believed that he was doing the right thing by bringing him here.

Behind him, Sigma-426A was shaking with... fear? Nah! That can't be it. Excitement? Yes, it must be excitement. Who could NOT be excited to work in the Great Clock?

Orvus smiled._ 'Glad to see him so eager to meet the staff.'_

* * *

The door opened slowly.

It was torture. Pure, uncensored torture. Finally, after what felt like a millennium, the evils behind the door were revealed.

"Sire!" a group of the savage creatures floated out to greet their master.

The Zoni.

They looked innocent enough. But, after watching them slice bugs in half as part of _gardening_, Sigma-0426A realized that he needed to be wary of those creatures.

The Zoni danced around Orvus a bit and then looked at Sigma-0426A.

They stared hard at him, then once again turned to their leader.

"Sire, the terratropes…" one of the Zoni stepped foreward, though it sounded like they were all speaking at once.

"Where are they?" Orvus didn't need to hear any more to know that they were asking for help.

"In Sector 9," was the fast reply. "A team has been sent, but they are in need of assistance."

Orvus immediately turned around and spoke firmly, "Sigmund? Come."

Sigma-0426A was surprised at the order. He had never seen Orvus look so serious. And since when did he start calling him 'Sigmund'?

"Yes, sir." The reply came before Sigma-0426A could process what he had just said.

'_What am I doing? I'll get myself turned into scrap!'_

Yet, he was following the Zoni he knew he should be wary of into a battle. A _battle_. Sigma-0426A had never fought a battle in his life. Or won one, at least.

Sharp orders from Orvus were barked at the computer to open the doors to the teleportation room. The computer complied. Only an imbecile would try to disobey Orvus when he was serious.

When they arrived at the battle scene, it picture was worse than Sigma-0426A had expected it. Countless Zoni were scattered on the floor, while a few other Zoni were shooting shots of blue at the bug-like creatures. The Zoni had called them 'Terratropes'.

Sigma-0426A pulled out his screwdriver, preparing for battle. "That will not be necessary," Orvus told him, turning around. "Get the injured to safety."

Sigma-0426A sighed in relief. He wouldn't need to fight.

Quickly, he got down onto the battle-field (or platform, as the case was) and set about dragging the Zoni into a room behind. There, a group of Zoni were stationed to heal the injured.

In the meantime, Orvus had joined the battle. The terratropes, in numbers at least, clearly had the upper hand. It was about a hundred terratropes against only 10 or so Zoni. The others had been injured badly.

It had looked like there wasn't any hope of winning till the injured Zoni, now as good as new, entered the battle again. Sigma-0426A watched as they floated out of the room, looking ready to fight again. _'I wish I could fight like them…'_ he thought as they resumed their attack on the terratrope army.

"That was so AWESOME!" Sigma-0426A said/yelled in exhilaration as the victorious group sat around a table in the staff room.

"Yes, I do believe it was 'awesome'." Replied a back-to-normal, jovial(sort-of) Orvus. Now that the terratrope threat had passed, the Zoni were more fun-loving than Sigmund had at first thought them to be.

"I mean, really! You were like 'pyew-pyew'," Sigma-0426A indicated gunfire with his fingers, "and they were all 'wham!' and then 'BOOM!'. They were all gone! That was so cool! You have GOT to teach me to fight like that!" He turned his shining eyes to Orvus, who just smiled at his excitement.

"Ahem, now that we are done with this _as-terra-nomical_ battle," Orvus tried to hold back his laughter at his ingenious joke. "I have an announcement to make."

All eyes in the room were turned on him as he got up from his chair and floated to the center of the Zoni-filled room.

Orvus cleared his throat.

"I want to congratulate all of you who helped against the terratropes. You did splendidly out there today. As Sigmund here put it, we did 'awesome'." He paused for breath. "That brings us to the next matter. Everyone, may I introduce Sigmund, our new recruit."

A murmuring sound rose from the room, almost like the Zoni were whispering. Sigma-0426A was pushed into the center of the room, next to Orvus. Immediately, the room hushed.

It was not a Zoni who was pushed into the center.

'_I expected this to happen…'_ thought Orvus. But nevertheless, he continued. _'This is just adding fuel to the fire, but…'_

"Sigmund has been given his post – Junior Caretaker!"

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm most certainly open to reviews! I usually get inspiration for writing by interacting with my other fellow writers. So... you can expect the next chapter up faster if I get more reviews. (*wink wink*)

And thanks for the support I got for this story. It's because of you readers out there that I can write top quality stuff!

In case anyone's wondering, or guessing, the next chapter's going to be titled "Junior Caretaker".


	5. Junior Caretaker

Sorry I didn't update in so long. In fact, I won't be updating for some time, what with mid-terms looming over us and all. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank belongs to Insomniac Games, all the branches that there are. The team at Burbank, however, gets my thumbs up!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Junior Caretaker**

Orvus had expected an outburst. Maybe even an attack. But not this – this silent hatred.

Sure, the Zoni were overly cautious about Non-Zoni ever since the Fongoid's misuse of time-travel. But they couldn't believe that _all_ outsiders would do that...

After he had made that announcement in the staff room, the Zoni had just silently picked up and left – like they were giving up on him. Or like they couldn't stay in a room with a traitor.

"What's wrong with them?" Sigmund had asked. "And what in the _world_ is 'Junior Caretaker'?"

Orvus was silent for some time.

"The computer will tell you all you need to know. Come." Saying so, Orvus had led the robot to the training room and left him there under the computer's care.

_'Maybe this was not such a good idea, after all.' _

Orvus violently shook his head at that. No. He couldn't be wrong. He had been confident about his decision until just a while ago. And he'd been certain of it after seeing Sigma-0426A, whom he'd taken to calling 'Sigmund', on the battlefield.

Yes, the robot definitely had had a different attitude during the battle against the Terratropes. He had suddenly become more responsible, more dependable, more... confident. Even though he had not been actually _fighting_, he had been shining – brighter than anyone else in the battle.

Even the Zoni had been able to trust him then. Why couldn't they trust him now?

A pair of chatting Zoni passed by Orvus. They immediately stopped talking as they saw Orvus and glared at their leader.

The one who allowed an outsider into the Clock.

They were acting as if he was some villain!

Didn't they know that this was better for the Clock's well being? For the entire Universe's well being?

A distant, ominous 'boom' was heard.

_'I certainly hope I am right...'

* * *

_

Sigma-0426A had been a bit shaken by Orvus' cold reply in the staff room. One minute he was all smiles and "congratulations", and the next he was as cold as the Kreeli Comet.

"The computer will tell you all you need to know.", he had said. "Come."

On the way to the training room, neither had spoken a word. A couple of Zoni had passed by, and they had sent their leader glares of... distrust? Nah, couldn't be. Why would someone be called a leader, if his followers wouldn't follow?

Orvus had refused to make eye contact – neither with the Zoni, nor with him.

The computer had been much kinder during training – explaining all of Sigma-0426A's duties with the patience only a computer could have. She (he had assumed it was a 'she' from its voice) had printed him a list of passkeys and commands that needed to be memorized, along with a list of the Junior Caretaker's duties (should he forget them, which he inevitably would).

It was a long list. A _very_ long list.

Sigh.

There was no way he's be able to fit his cartoon schedule into this.

Or course, memorizing the commands wouldn't be difficult. After all, storing data was a robot's job. It was just _doing_ the stuff that would be hard...

"Beginning training simulations.", the computer said.

"What? Like, right now?" Sigma-0426A had been hoping for some time to take a break – maybe watch some cartoons...

"Affirmative."

"Yes... of course, right." Hey, this sure beat working under Alga's '_supervision'_. Even if it was a lot of work.

"Your sisterboards?"

"What about them?" It was a strange question, coming from the computer.

"Version?" Wow, she was really conservative on words.

"GW-27 – version 3.46. Why?"

"Running diagnostics..." Silence. "A quantum actuator must be installed in your circuitry for you to perform the duties of Junior Caretaker. However, they are not completely compatible with your sisterboards. We can continue with the installation, but it has risks –"

"No way! I am NOT going to blow up from the inside out. (A/N: a gruesome image) Forget it."

_'Forget this stupid job. I'm not going to take risks like that.'_

"A Junior Caretaker must have a quantum actuator in order to perform his duties."

"Get someone else."

"But the Senior Caretaker chose you." Sigma-0426A was a bit surprised at the computer's sudden change of speech. She almost sounded... alive.

"So?"

"Orvus took considerable risk in choosing you for the job. He is counting on you."

This was considerably effective in causing Sigma-0426A to waver. Nothing gets a person's ego up more than telling them they're important and needed.

But it took him a few seconds to finally accept. After hesitating for a moment –

"...Alright..."

* * *

BOOM!

The smoke cleared eventually, revealing our favorite robot in an unceremonious heap of bolts on the floor. A couple of screws hung loose from his head, and one antenna was bent.

The picture of a ridiculous mistake with not-so-friendly consequences, this was the result of of Sigma-0426A's attempt at winding time cleaners.

The computer, not being able to roll her eyes, had to satisfy herself with a sarcastic comment instead. "Next time, switch on the power _after_ closing the door."

"Sorry... " was the disgruntled reply. _'She's way more harsh than your average system computer. Temperament chip?'_

He turned his attention to getting himself off the floor so he could close that blasted door.

The time-cleaners – they looked really simple, but once again, their importance was more than one would see in a small chamber filled with gears and winches.

It was one of the jobs of Junior Caretaker, the computer had said, to wind the spring-balances regularly, and to make sure that the cleaners were functioning properly. She had explained exactly how the cleaners worked and what they did... but Sigma-0426A hadn't really been paying attention then.

"Malfunction of the time-cleaners can cause rifts." was the last thing he caught. Sigma-0426A had just enough time to think, _'That's bad, right?'_. Then it was immediately time for a field test.

Winding the cleaners was pretty easy. You just switch off the power (you wouldn't want to get electrocuted, now would you?), open the chamber door, use a spanner to wind the springs (and maybe tighten a couple of loose bolts around the chamber), then close the door and switch the power back on.

Our robot had switched those last two steps around.

The sudden burst of energy blew everything out of proportion... literally.

Sigma-0426A looked around at the mess. The place looked as bad as one of those news images of war-zones.

Just then, the room door burst open. "What happened here?" Orvus panted. "I heard a loud noise and – oh."

* * *

Orvus was not surprised to find that Sigmund was the cause of the explosion. What he _was_ surprised about was what a mess the explosion had made.

He had stopped short after laying eyes on the robot and the state of the room. Nobody would believe it was a _room_.

The floor was blackened near the wall, where the time-cleaner chamber was embedded. The wall itself had a irregular star-shaped chunk missing from it, so the inside of the chamber was visible.

Obviously, the computer was sensible enough to cut the power to the area, after the initial explosion, to prevent further damage.

Looking around the rest of the room, he could see that a few parts of the cleaner had flown out of the chamber and were strewn across the floor.

Sigmund shot up from the floor nervously. "Uh... uh... I-I'm s-sorry, sir!" he stuttered. "I'll clean it up right away!" Saying so, the robot flew around the room in a flurry, picking up the strewn cleaner-parts and tossing them into what was left of the chamber.

Orvus chuckled lightly. He still hadn't shown the robot just _what_ his little (if he could call it that ) staff could do. "Here, Sigmund." He floated towards the hole in the wall and gripped his scepter tighter.

Said robot, stopped floating around the room long enough to see Orvus brace himself to hit the hole in the wall with his scepter.

_'Does he want to make that hole larger, or something? Wait a minute. How can you hit a hole?'_ Sigmund's questions were answers as Orvus swung his scepter and, instead of the crashing or banging sound one would expect, a whooshing sound was heard.

But, of course, that wasn't the best part. All the pieces which had been blown away flew back into their original positions. After all the pieces came back together, with a tinkling sound a blue ring of quantum energy circled the area and then faded away.

Sigmund opened his eyes (which had been closed till then) to see that everything was back to how it was, as if time in the area had been reversed.

"Whoa..." Sigmund looked on, wide-eyed, while Orvus smiled in a somewhat smug manner. "Like it, do you? This – the Chronoscepter – is no ordinary stick, you could say." Orvus lifted up his Chronoscepter. "Hit anything that's been broken with this, and it will revert back to the way is was."

"Wow! That is so COOL!" Sigmund was amazed. Who knew that stick was more than just a decorative object?

"Yes, I suppose it is... 'cool'."

"Hey, does that mean that I don't need to wind this time cleaner now? I mean, you know," Sigmund continued. "since it's fixed and all."

Orvus chuckled. "Why, no. Of course not." He chuckled again when he saw the robot's face fall. "The chronoscepter only reverts things back to the way they were. Were the time cleaners wound before you did this test?"

Sigmund shook his head.

"Then they are reverted back to being not wound." was the simple answer from the Zoni.

"And that means I'm not done with my training." Sigmund sighed.

"**Would Senior Caretaker please report to Sector-7? Repeat: Senior Caretaker to Sector-7."**

"Well," said the Senior Caretaker, "I'd better be off, then."

"Wait, " called Sigmund, as the Zoni turned to leave. "Aren't you mad at me? For destorying this place, I mean."

"Why, heavens, no. You may have made a mistake – but that's to be expected from a trainee. And besides, you were willing to take responsibility for your mistake. That's enough. I have no complaints." Orvus beamed at Sigmund.

The robot's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Really? I mean – really? Thank you, sir!" Maybe he was just letting him off the hook for now, but still.

"Now you get back to your training." Orvus said as he turned to leave once more. "Oh, and Sigmund?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Try not to blow anything else up." Orvus smiled humorously.

"Will do, sir."

On the way to Sector 7, Orvus smiled to himself. That robot may be the most comical, lazy, cartoon-loving being that could exist – but he was responsible and dependable. That was the reason Orvus had brought him to the Great Clock. The reaction from the Zoni that had made him doubt Sigmund's abilities, and his own. But now his doubts vanished.

Making Sigma-0426A Junior Caretaker was the right choice.

The Zoni would learn to trust him eventually.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to let all my readers know, I won't be updating for about a month or so, since I have exams coming up. After that, though be have about 10 days of break, so I'll be able to get a couple of chapters up then. Thanks for your patience!

Note: Please forgive any spelling errors in this chapters. I didn't have time to proofread this, unfortunately. I'll fix it up after my exams.

**A/N Update: **I managed to fix up a couple of things here, but I might have missed a couple. Once again, I apologize for the dullness at the moment, but there were a few things which _had_ to be done. I promise I'll have the next one more entertaining.

* * *

**Update (March 31st, 2011):** I came back and fixed the second half. I don't know how many of you guys realized this, but the whole concept of Orvus and Sigmund needing to fix the damage with the time cleaners manually was, well, unrealistic when you've got a scepter which can fix everything with just a good whack. I felt like smacking myself after realizing this. So, I came back and fixed it up while also fixing the next chapter.


	6. The Orvus Chamber

**A/N:** Yes, I changed the story. And so I also changed this chapter. I won't tell you what in the story I changed, though. That wouldn't fit in with Author-protocol. I also realized that the whole concept of the 'Heart', which I'd added by myself to create the original story, could be gotten rid of once I changed the story. Makes sense, right? I also just felt like the Orvus Chamber wasn't given enough importance in here (Like, try none)

Oh yes, I forgot to mention. I also changed a couple of things in the previous chapter as well. It's not necessary to read it to understand the things here, but I'd suggest you do, so you don't get confused later on about who knows what when. (if you're confused about what I just wrote then here it is in simple terms: read chapter 5 first)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ratchet and Clank. _Must_ you remind me?

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Orvus Chamber**

"Sigmund?" asked Orvus as he approached the Junior Caretaker. The _official_ Junior Caretaker.

Sigma-0426A had completed his training, with a little less than flying colors, and was now a busy robot. It's been a while since he'd completed his training and now the robot was a diligent worker and valuable contributor to the Clock.

"_Ouch!" _cried the aforementioned robot who, working on configuring the settings for the quantum rift managers, had accidently hit his head on a board and was dancing in pain around the room. "Ow… ow… ow – what is it, sir?"

He turned his head towards the embarrassed-looking pink Zoni. The latter motioned to the holoscreen in front of the pair. "Are you done?"

"Well, mostly. I still have to reconfigure the Temporal Modulator. Give me a second." He clicked some buttons on his attached keyboard for a moment and then pushed the board aside. It slid along his utility belt until it slowed down due to friction.

"Alright, done."

Orvus beamed at him. He was really impressing the Zoni with his efficiency and capabilities. It was like the robot had just had his potential unlocked and transformed from caterpillar to butterfly. Or irresponsible, clumsy, cartoon-maniac robot to responsible, a little less clumsy, cartoon-maniac robot. It looked like Sigmund was enjoying the job, too. When had he started calling him than, anyhow? He couldn't remember. It didn't matter, anyhow. They both seemed to have accepted the nickname.

"Come with me, I'd like to show you something." Orvus motioned for Sigmund to follow him. The pair walked out the Station G-64 and down one of the many paths in the Great Clock. Sigmund still found it hard to remember exactly how to get where, but that would take a few years at least.

The path they were walking down was, as usual, not really a _path_. It was more like a series of platforms and gaps that led in a specific direction. The path the pair were floating down was one that Sigmund did not recognize. But it was a busy path, filled with Zoni bustling here and there carrying what Orvus had told him was quantum energy. It just looked like a blue ball of light, but it was powerful stuff. Just one teaspoon full of that blue fluid-like stuff could run Meridian City for a week! (figuratively speaking, of course – no one could actually _put_ that stuff in a teaspoon)

A few Zoni stopped and waved to the pair.

A lot more had happened in the past week than just Sigmund's transformation. The Zoni seemed to have opened up more, too. They began to accept, even if begrudgingly at first, that Sigmund was actually doing a good job and was doing a lot of things that Zoni could not do. Robots tend to have that ability. Slowly and steadily, they began to trust the little red robot and accepted him into their society. Sigmund had even managed to make friends among them.

Orvus's reputation also slowly returned to its original status, for Orvus was indeed no criminal and had made his decision with the well-being of the Clock and the Zoni in mind.

A pair of Zoni flew down to Sigmund. "You are doing well."

"Uh, thanks." The robot was not used to compliments, having not received many working under Alga, so he did not know how to deal with them.

"You need to work hard to take care of us."

"Um… right. I will." was the reply. "You can count on me!" He yelled as he jumped onto a platform and held himself majestically.

"Oh," Orvus interrupted. "I just remembered a good one. What did the Blargian Snagglebeast say to the Oozlan Swamp Fly?"

The Zoni looked at each other, their faces clearly stating that they didn't know the answer. Orvus turned to Sigmund, who shook his head.

"He said," he paused, hardly able to contain his laughter. "You're _oozling_ with charisma." And he burst out laughing, leaving five stunned Zoni (the other three had just happened to hear him) and a robot staring with blank looks at their leader. Even the computer, who had probably heard him, made a soft "ugh" sound at the lame pun.

"Oh, and how about this one? What is a Terachnoid's favorite sport?"

_'Hey, I've heard this one before...'_

"Holonet Surfing!" Orvus burst into uncontrollable laughter, clutching his stomach.

Unfortunately, you do that he needed to let go of the Chronoscepter, which he did. Sigmund made a dive for the scepter and caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Phew!"

"Oh, I am sorry Sigmund." Orvus forced himself to stop laughing and floated lower to take the Chronoscepter from the robot, who was still on the floor.

Said robot, getting off the floor, handed the scepter back to it's rightful owner. "No problem, Sir." he said, as he dusted himself off and floated a bit higher than he usually would.

The Zoni, taking this opportunity to escape their leader's comedy's wrath, waved goodbye to the pair and flew away, giggling about something.

"Moving on..." continued Orvus. "Come, Sigmund. I still need to show you... _that_." The pair resumed their journey to the undisclosed location.

* * *

After a reasonable amount of time (one could never tell time in the Clock, go figure) the pair reached a large door, wide enough for three Agorians to pass through side-by-side and tall enough to accommodate a small pirate ship.

"This." said Orvus, indicating the large door, "is the Orvus Chamber – the control room for all the functions of Time. Sigmund? Are you listening?"

The robot snapped back to reality. He'd been awing at the dimensions of the door and the powerful security system locking it down which he, being the robot he was, had noticed almost immediately.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, I got a little caught up."

"As I was saying, the Orvus Chamber is like the control center for time in the entire Omniverse. One switch of a lever and Time could be moved back or forth as one pleased."

"Wow! So, that means we could reverse any big mistake made anywhere in the Omniverse?" asked an excited Sigmund. Not that he had anything in particular he wanted to fix. But still, it was pretty cool.

"Theoretically, yes." said Orvus. "However, the Fongoids' overuse of time-travel has weakened the Space-Time Continuum. It's grown so weak, in fact, that major temporal activity could cause catastrophe all over again." His face grew grim. "The Clock was built to fix the damage caused by the Fongoids, and to stabilize the Space-Time Continuum. It is not meant to control Time, but to keep it. That is why we really call it the 'Timekeeper'. The name of the 'The Great Clock' was given by the Fongoids. And even then, it was just mistranslated."

Sigmund was rather interested by this piece of trivia.

"And so," Orvus continued. "I watch over Time from this Chamber, and protect it from those who would abuse it's power. That is why I brought you here – to help me protect this chamber from the dark forces outside the Clock... the Timekeeper. Nobody except for the Senior Caretaker is to be allowed inside the Chamber."

"Whoa whoa... rewind." Sigmund put his hand up defensively. "I don't know if you noticed this, Sir, but I am not much of a 'fighter'." He indicated quote marks with his fingers. "With all due respect, I don't know how I would be able to protect anything."

Orvus smiled. "All in due time, Sigmund. A time will come when it will be your responsibility to protect the key to the Orvus Chamber. When that time comes, you will know."

"Furthermore, you are a robot, while we Zoni are energy-beings. The Zoni may have vast pools of knowledge due their being Hive Minds, but in the technical department... most of them are lacking. I am just an exception." Orvus laughed his little laugh and turned away. "Therefore, when the time came to decide who the Junior Caretaker should be, I chose you."

He turned again to face Sigmund. "I believe in you, Sigma-0426A. I would not have chosen you to be at my side if I had not been sure that you were trustworthy, responsible, and skilled. I have been aware of the risks."

"**Would Junior Caretaker please report to Station A-24? Repeat: Junior Caretaker to Station A-24."** the Central Computer's emotionless voice chimed through the Clock.

"Well, I guess you'd better get going. Duty calls." Orvus beamed at the Junior Caretaker. "Yeah, I'll see you around, Sir." They floated off in opposite directions, leaving the Orvus Chamber door.

Orvus frowned as he flew towards the Mnemonic Station Iota, which was still under construction. Sigma-0426A was a fine Junior Caretaker, and he had gained the respect and trust of most of the other Zoni. But he had a feeling – a rather strong feeling – that there were more obstacles to be faced before Sigmund would truly be accepted into the team.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I mentioned before, I changed the story. I told you in the first chapter: I'm indecisive. Plus, being the amateur author I am, I've never really been one to think through the entire story before starting to write it. I've always believed in letting the story take me in its flow and write itself. Ok, enough ranting.

Thanks to my hiatus, I finished my exams on 24th March, and have been busy with end-of-school-year activities ever since. I feel like I wrote my exams really well, though the results won't be out till May.

For all you people anxiously waiting out there, I have chapter 7 half-written (hey, I couldn't do all that much while I'm studying my butt off) and I also have 3 other one-shot ideas as well as one half-written Sailor Moon one-shot. Actually, I have a LONG list of fanfics to write... one of which is my absolute secret weapon which I know EVERYONE will love. However, I'm rather inexperienced in that style of writing and am a bit confused with plot ideas. So it'll take some time. You're welcome to guess, though, what it is.

Just when I thought my exams are all over, I find that I have to write an entrance exam on April 6th to get into another school... though I might also stay in the school I'm already in. We're keeping our options open. The syllabus for the test is the same as what I studied for these other exams this year, though. Thank goodness. That just means I have to review the stuff for an hour a day.

Now, to end my long and random Author's Note, I'll just say that I can't promise to get the next chapter out on a specific date (I just hate it when circumstances make you need to break promises, and I hate breaking promises), but I'll try to finish it within the next 3 days.

**Quick poll:** Are you going to go around fooling people on April 1st, or are you going to hide from the people going around fooling people on April 1st?

**Another quick poll:** How many of you suffer from what we call 'Study Syndrome'? Study Syndrome is that feeling right after a set of exams where you constantly make references to the stuff you studied with day-to-day happenings. For example: Yelling 'Curse you, lactic acid!" when you get a muscle cramp. We learned last year that lactic acid is what causes muscle cramps... at least, I think that's what we learned...


End file.
